twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Twisted Metal: Head-On
Twisted Metal: Head-On is the seventh game released in the Twisted Metal series, developed by Incognito Entertainment and released by Sony for the PSP on March 24, 2005 and for Playstation 2 on February 5, 2008. Twisted Metal: Head-On follows the original story line set by Twisted Metal and Twisted Metal 2, and completely ignores Twisted Metal 3 and Twisted Metal 4. Because of this, and being a direct sequel to TM2, it is always called by reviewers and fans alike, the "true" Twisted Metal 3. Twisted Metal: Head-On is the first game in the series to be completely online-enabled. Not only does it share the distinction of being the seventh game released in the series, but is also the first game in the series to be shipped fully online-enabled. The Playstation 2 port of Twisted Metal: Head-On was released under the name Twisted Metal: Head-On: Extra Twisted Edition. It included the cut live-action cutscenes from the first game's beta stages, a concept art booklet, a code for the entire Twisted Metal Soundtrack (excluding TM3 and TM4), a beta of the unfinished Twisted Metal: Black sequel Twisted Metal: Black 2: Harbour City (commonly known as'' Twisted Metal: Lost'') and "Sweet Tour", a 3D platformer that was part of Harbour City before the game was cancelled. Story Twisted Metal: Head-On revolves around the same theme as the previous installments. A man named Calypso holds an annual vehicular combat tournament called "Twisted Metal" with the promise of granting the winner whatever they ask for in the form of a single wish. Depending on which character you beat the game with, you get an ending involving Calypso and the driver(s) of the vehicle you picked. Contestants This game contains a total of 18 characters, 8 are unlockable out of them all. Every car from TM2 except for Minion returns, and Crimson Fury from TM1 makes a return. There are 3 new vehicles as well. Returning Contestants *Sweet Tooth: Needles Kane returns this year to the tournament to take Calypso's spot as the owner of Twisted Metal. *Mr. Grimm: The Grim Reaper himself, he enters in hopes that Calypso can give someone else the job of the Dark Collector.. *Warthog: Colonel Hall enters to aquire an ultimate weapon to rid the world of all evil. *Thumper: A spoiled girl, Angel wants to make her car bigger, better, and louder. *Spectre: Chuckie Floop won a car from a radio station and an invitation to Twisted Metal, not knowing what he wants to wish for. *Roadkill: Marcus Kane returns as Roadkill who enters the contest to rid of this "nightmare" *Shadow: Brought back from the dead, Mortimer Scharf enters wanting to return to his slumber after teenagers vandilized his grave. *Twister: Miranda Watts, the sister of the driver from TM2, enters in search of her sister, who went missing after she won the contest last year. *Outlaw: Brother and sister duo Carl Roberts (driver from TM1) and Jamie Roberts (driver from TM2), enter together to end Twisted Metal once and for all. *Grasshopper: After her death in Twisted Metal 2, Krista Sparks is now a spirit, brought back to life by her dad. She enters Twisted Metal, with the wish to be alive again. Unlockable Contestants *Axel: After the events of TM2, Axel had a doctor give him robotic arms on one condition: Axel must enter Twisted Metal again and give his victory wish to the doctor. *Hammerhead: Catfish enters for one reason: he wants to legitimately hunt humans for sport. *Mr. Slam: After falling off of his tower to his death in TM2, Simon Wittlebone haunted Whittlebone Tower so no one would destroy it. Simon enters to be reborn so he can finish his tower. *Crimson Fury: Working for the FBI, Agent Sheppard enters the contest to arrest Calypso and end Twisted Metal for good. Boss/New Contestants *ATV (Sub-Boss, unlockable): Gene Rutish enters the contest wanting to be a ladies man *Cousin Eddy (Mid-boss, unlockable): Cousin Eddy has always had a thing for shiny things. He wants a new RV. *Dark Tooth (Semi-Final boss, unlockable): Driven by Marcus and Needles Kane, they find Tower Tooth in a field in Dark Tooth's ending. *Tower Tooth (Final boss, unlockable): Driven by Marcus and Needles Kane. Tower Tooth is only playable in Deathmatch mode in the stage Rome, known as the "Tower Tooth Challenge." Battlegrounds *Big Blue Stadium *Hollywood *Paris *Egypt *Rome *Greece *Russia *Tokyo *Tokyo Rooftops *"Tower Tooth Challenge" (Rome) Trivia *This Game has every Twisted Metal 2 Character in it, except for Minion. Minion may have been considered, but was probably rejected in favor of Dark Tooth. *There was several mockup screenshots of Minion in TM:HO posted on fansite Twisted Metal Alliance, before the original TMA went offline. Those pictures are now lost. *The majority of vehicles in this game have either gone back to their classic designs, or similar looks. Dark Tooth, however, has a complete redesign, and is no longer the overpowered and upscaled Sweet Tooth. *Darkside may have once been considered for this game, but was replaced by Cousin Eddy, as they have similar special attacks. *Calypso goes back to sitting on a throne of car parts in this game like in Twisted Metal 1. See Also *Twisted Metal: Head-On Screenshots - Screenshots from this game. *Twisted Metal: Head-On Walkthrough - A walkthrough for this game. *Twisted Metal: Head-On Cheats - Hints, tips & cheats for this game *Twisted Metal: Head-On Videos - Videos of this game. *Twisted Metal: Head-On Levels - Levels in this game. Category:Twisted Metal games